Remember This
by JansenFriedh827
Summary: Lea and Isa, sharing their last moments before losing their hearts, can only say to each other, "You better remember me!" Sad Isa/Lea Friendship fic, no pairings.


What makes me so sad is Isa and Lea's friendship. They were such close friends, and then when they became Nobodies, they seemed to grow apart; but after Axel's death, Saix was visibly torn, distressed, sad and angry, too. Axel ended up betraying him, too, but Saix still cared for Axel as much as he did when they were human. He wanted so desperately to get their hearts back Axel said that it seemed like he changed :'( It's so sad. Well, hope you like this. Reviewing is nice, I hope you don't find it too sad :'(

--**--

They were next to each other, up against the wall. They were pressed up against it, trying fervently, though they seemed calm, to get further away from the things driving them up the alley. The black monsters crawled towards them terribly slowly, in a great enough number to completely block their exit. Lea smiled weakly.

"I guess… Is this it, Isa?" He asked. Isa was calm.

"Yes. It seems that way." His voice may have had the slightest hint of fear laced in it.

"We didn't get to do all the dumb stuff we wanted. Not that we had real plans. We didn't get to do much of anything." Lea said. Isa was quiet. "But, I guess it's fitting we're together, huh?" Isa smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Isa kept his eyes on the beasts, their yellow eyes glowing brightly back at them, devoid of all emotion. Lea's gaze suddenly dropped and he fell slightly. "Lea?" Isa asked quickly.

"I wanted to be remembered by a lot of people." He said. "Then I could live in their memories." Isa's smile had long disappeared and was replaced with a look of sadness and worry.

"You'll be remembered." He said. He looked back to the mysterious beings. "Do you remember a while ago, when we encountered a strange boy named Ventus?" Isa asked. Lea looked up. "And you sparred with him and lost, and claimed the fight was a tie. Do you remember that?" Lea nodded.

"It was a tie." He muttered.

"Do you remember what you asked of him, and he agreed?" When Lea didn't answer, he continued. "You asked that he keep you in his memories. If you can be remembered by him, probably a keyblade master by now, helping worlds, don't you think that counts for something?"

"Not to mention all the other people I've bothered asking to remember me." Lea added quietly. Isa paused a moment before laughing. Lea joined in and soon they looked like an insane pair, laughing at a dumb joke in the face of death. Isa kicked a nearby monster that had begun crawling on his shoe.

"On top of that, I'll remember you." Isa said normally. Lea looked over to him, giving him a look that said, _you wouldn't be able to remember me. _"You may not think so, Lea, but I bet you even after everything that happens I'll remember you even if I don't want to." Lea could hear the smile in his best friend's tone. He turned back. For some reason, Lea felt tears tugging at his eyes. A few spilled over before he wiped them away.

"Like I'd let you forget me. If you forgot me, I'd have to come over and kick your butt until you remembered me again!" Lea said, and then, just for good measure, he added, "Got it memorized?" Isa laughed.

"It's physically impossible. You and your catch phrase are ingrained into my mind." He said. The beasts were almost on them, but the two made no move. Lea smiled.

"Better be." He said quietly. "Same for me."

"Lea." Isa said, trying to say something meaningful to his friend. "You know you're my best friend. You have been for as long as I remember. So, remember that too." Before Lea could so much as nod, a black creature jumped up towards him. It landed on his head. Lea screamed out and tore at the monster on him. Isa panicked. "_Lea!_" He screamed. Now, the tears in his eyes were spilling freely.

"Is-" The creature jumped back slightly, and Lea flashed a look briefly to Isa and saw the tears running down his best friend's face. His eyes opened his shock as he called out his friend's name. The beast suddenly thrusted it's hand into Lea's chest, going through it.

"_LEA!" _Isa screamed. When the creature's hand receded, he had a large, flaming red crystal heart that glowed brightly. Isa watched as Lea's body fell to the ground on its side. "_L-!" _He tried to scream again, but another beast quickly jumped onto his chest, and another onto his head. Isa hit the back wall and then fell forward, hitting the ground. The beasts were crawling all over him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lea's red hair. He closed his eyes and, not bothering to stop his tears, thought, _you better remember me. _A creature behind him shot it's hand through his back, and the tears stopped flowing.


End file.
